A Sleeping Kiss
by Romantic Egoist
Summary: He wanted to her knight in shining armor.. The way he bent his head down to kiss her, held love. He loves her. But, she'll never know. AU. SasuSaku
1. The Past

A/N: Kinda based on the story SNOW WHITE. Though I changed some things about it. Hopefully it'll only be about 13 chapters, the most.

Summary: He wanted to her knight in shining armor.. The way he bent his head down to kiss her, held love. He loves her. But, she'll never know. AU.

Disclaimer: Does Not Own Naruto.

**XxX**

_"Here little girl, take this pretty apple and eat to your heart's content." The Witch said happily._

_"Why, thank you very much." The young girl replied, taking the ripe, red apple from the Witch._

_"You're very welcome Dearie." The Witch crackled before she left._

_**CRUNCH!**_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_**THUMP.**_

**XxX**

It's been ten years since the envious Step Mother of Sakura Haruno had hired the witch to curse her step daughter. It's been ten years since the Elves conserved the now teen beauty. It's been ten years since, Sasuke Uchiha first kissed her.

The young prince Uchiha Sasuke rode his horse down the path of the Elve's forest. He never forgot the sleeping beauty. Ever since the day he was saved by the elves when he was eight. The day he met her. His princess. Love at first sight.

**XxX**

_The eight year old boy fluttered his eyes open. His onyx eyes observed his surronding. What had happened? Oh right, he was attacked by orges, when he went off the track. But where is he now?_

_"You're finally awake." A voice called out to him._

_His eyes went directly to the source of the sound. His eyes met deep blue eyes, shining blonde hair and a cheeky smile._

_"We didn't think you'd make it."_

_"Where am I?"_

_"You're in Roseville."_

_Roseville. He's heard of it before. His father had told him that Roseville was a place that nice, kind Elves lived. Their kindness was beyond belief._

_"N-Naruto-kun" A new voice interupted the short silence._

_This time, onyx eyes met light lavender, and purplish hair._

_"Eh, Hinata-chan is it time already?"_

_A nod indicated her answer._

_"Ne, erm, person. Would you like to come with us to see someone?"_

_Without thinking it over Sasuke nodded his head to his question._

_"Good, come on let's go!"_

_The three walked down long white path. While walking together, Naruto explained that there were seven elves that lived at the cottage he was just in. Sasuke seemed a little bored with all of this, until he reached the destination._

_Onyx eyes lit up. _

_There were beautiful flowers everywhere surronding what seemed to be a large glass container._

_The three slowly walked up to the glass container. Sasuke's eyes grew in wide porpotion. He had never seen such a grogeous person. The unusual pink hair, rosey lips, flawless white skin. It made him wonder why she was sleeping in such a place._

_"She's cursed."_

**XxX**

He wanted to be her knight in shining armor. He wanted her to be his princess. His only. But...the way the past ten years have been, it doesn't seem like it'll happen.

**XxX**

_"The curse will only disappear, once her true love kisses her." The person named Naruto told him._

_Her true love._

_She was already HIS true love._

_"May I try?" Sasuke asked quietly._

_The two Elves just pat him on the shoulder and walked away._

_..._

_Crack._

_The lid on the glass container opened._

_..._

_"Princess, I wish to awake you."_

_With those words, he dipped his head down and gently laid a kiss on the pink-haired beauty._

_He's never kissed a girl like this. His heartbeat skipped._

_It seemed as if time stopped itself to let this moment linger._

_But...the moment he released the kiss._

_..._

**XxX**

Even after those ten years, he's been visiting his love. Kissing her each time, hoping to wake her up. He never stopped trying. Never stopped believing that; he was her true love. Even when he didn't awake his love.

**XxX**

_She didn't awake._

_Her eyes were still closed._

_A disappointed look washed over the young prince's face._

_Wait!_

_The pink-haired girl, her lips curved._

_Into a smile._

_A beautiful smile._

_Don't stop believing prince._

_The voice echoed._

**XxX**

He loves you. Can't you see? Even after all those years old pain and tears, happiness and smiles. He will always and forever love you. He wants to be your knight in shining armor, the person that saves you. From the darkness. He wants to be your light. The light that awakes you from the cursed slumber you are suffering through.

The white majestic horse whines woke Sasuke up from his trance. He had reached his destination. The garden of beautiful flowers, and the large glass container. Every week he comes by. Just to kiss her again. So that maybe, one day...

_Lalalalala, he's back again. Again to see me..._

...she'll wake up.

_Back again, to kiss me awake._

Because you're my true love...

**XxX**

I haven't been writing a lot lately, but came up with this idea quite quickly. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Hopefully the next chapter will come up soon. This is rated T because they're eighteen. Simple. Hope you enjoyed it. PM me for any questions, concerns and what-not. Flames are welcomed, though I hope it won't be too bad.


	2. Awaited Fate

A/N: I'm working as hard as I can on this story so I may finish it up quickly. Forgive me for all my grammar and...yeah...mistakes. I know this story is OCC. Just bear with it. If you can't, just don't read it? Sasuke POV.

Summary: He wanted to her knight in shining armor.. The way he bent his head down to kiss her, held love. He loves her. But, she'll never know. AU.

Disclaimer: Does Not Own Naruto.

**XxX**

_**Ten years from the cursed date. If her true love has kissed her, on her birthday she awake.**_

_..._

_"Mirror Mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?"_

_The dark-rimmed mirror came to life after hearing the chant. A face appeared in the once pit-black reflection._

_"Why my lady, it is only you, who is the fairest of them all."_

_An evil smirk came across the wicked Queen's face._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Though all good things, don't always last._

_Such a shame._

_..._

_**Please allow me to conclude for you; your knight in shining armor is now here.**_

_..._

_Isn't that right Sakura?_

**XxX**

Here I am again. Striding towards the still beautiful, sleeping female. Her face still flawless, but her face has matured into that of a young woman. Just like the rest of the body. My love; Sakura Haruno. The angel from my childhood dreams have descended. I'm already certain, that the person I want is her.

I went to a corner of the garden. Slowly tying down my white mustang to the silver pole in the beautiful garden. The glass container lid opened as always. My eyes once again treasured the picture of my love in my memory. My dark onyx eyes, bore themselves into the features of the female below myself. I slowly bent my head down, lips slowly and gently caressed her lips.

I can't honestly imagine life without her by my side, how would I be able to stand the pain of being completely alone. Oh, my love, so tell me how am i suppose to retrieve something that's already been released?

Her lips are so warm. It was always warm. So full of happiness and sunshine, like the place she is in right now. Though...is that how she is mentally? What exactly made you this way? Or more like; WHO exactly made you this way?

_"He kissed me again, I can feel my heart beating harder. I want to see; who it is that wishes to wake me up."_

A rather cold, yet soft hand slowly rubs her rosey, pale cheeks. While the other hand holds onto her left hand lightly. All while the female smiles again. His touches are healing her. His touches are connecting with her. His touches are slowly...

_"I'll soon be awake, and the I'd see you, whoever you are!"_

...waking her up.

She belong to me, in my most beautiful dream. Not a dream, soon reality. Wanting to tightly hold hands. Tightly being, him and her holding each other's hand. Not just him holding her hands.

A reponse. Any reponse. The refreshing fragance from your hair, and your milky neckline leaves me completely mesmerized. I trace down from your rosey cheek, to your slender neck. I can smell the inoccence emitted from you. Why must you still be a sleep? How come I have this need to be with you?

Questions never really help. Though, I want you to open your eyes. I want to see you awake.

_"That deep, sultry voice surrounds my ears, recurring and never being erased from my head. I always hear you talking. Your voice enchants me."_

My heartbeat's increasing. I know it was love at first sight, but why must it have been you? Someone I can't communicate with. Someone who I barely know. It can be called: uncontrollable insanity. I can't afford losing you. You are...

a person...that needs to be protected.

I close my eyes, sighing in the process. I may sound cliche, even though UCHIHAS are dark, cool and NON-CLICHE people; I want us to depend on each other's heart. I already know, I depend on you. But, do you depend on me?

I try to push my doubts away and proceed with my normal routine. Gently cupping her left cheek, I swooped down placing a slow yet chaste kiss onto her pink lips. Once again. She does not wake up. Still, a smile is graced upon her appearance. Twice already, I've kissed her on the same day.

_Another kiss. Again, it somehow leaves me breathless._

"Open your eyes please. I want to be the first person you see when you wake up." I whispered quietly, mumbling some words. It's a shame, she didn't hear it. Because if she did, maybe...she wouldn't have made a mistake.

_"Hm...I wonder what you look like. Has he met Naruto and Hinata yet? I don't think nothing can change my liberty to love you. Even if I don't know you. One more week, before my birthday. One more week until I wake up. Wait for me prince."_

**XxX**

**Ten years before...**

**Date: March 23rd**

_"Who is she?"_

_"She's a cursed beauty."_

_"Why is that?"_

_"Envy, is such an ugly thing."_

_"..."_

_"Didn't expect that?"_

_"Will she ever wake up?"_

_"She will...once..."_

_"..."_

_"Once her true love kisses her."_

_"A curse, or a magical spell?"_

_"..."_

_"I didn't think you could answer that. A magical spell because, she's asleep and only her __**true**__ love can wake her up. Once she wakes up, she'll be living a happy life. A curse because, it might never happen."_

_"Will you try?_

_"I will. Once fate allows me Naruto."_

_"A try will never hurt..."_

_"Only fate will tell."_

_..._

_"Will you be coming back?"_

_"In ten years."_

_A content sigh escaped from Naruto's lips. His eyes wandered towards the eight year old male infront of him. He took in the image him the boy staring down at the cursed girl. His eyes showing remorse and sorrow. Yet he was admiring her unique beauty._

_"She's beautiful, isn't she?"_

_"Yes she is Gaara. Yes she is."_

XxX

Is it possible that three lives entwine because of the same incident? Or is it twisted fate that the two males experienced the same situation? Was the curse a sign? The truth of the matter is, they won't know until it happens.

**XxX**

Here was another short chapter. I hoped you enjoyed it. The real drama is starting in chapter 3. When Gaara comes in. Chapter three will be I hope five to eight pages long. But chapter three will probably be updated in about two weeks. School is a little hectic. But thank you anyways for the wait. I apologize again for any mistakes or incorrect grammar.


	3. Mistaken

A/N: Sorry for the wait. Just been busy? I just wanted to say; I was extremely happy I got a review from someone that I find is inspiring. So I was glad with myself. Now anyway, here's the next chapter. My apologies for any mistakes you may find.

Summary: He wanted to her knight in shining armor.. The way he bent his head down to kiss her, held love. He loves her. But, she'll never know. AU.

Disclaimer: Does Not Own Naruto.

**XxX**

**A week later...**

Sasuke would stand up, leaving his love still asleep again. Little did he know, she would wake up very soon after the ritual. Though it never ran through his head. He slowly departed the garden, walking towards the exit. His mind focused on finding the stupid, blonde friend of his.

While a couples miles away, a brown horse would appear running along the trail towards the garden. The rider's crimson hair would flow in the breeze. His pale blue eyes, looking forward. Flawless skin, and determined look. Like he promised. Ten years ago.

**XxX**

_"Ah, Sakura darling. I would like you to meet your new mother, -beeeep-"_

_The four year old princess would look up towards the introduced female. Her features were dark and flawless. She wore ruby-red lipstick, dark purple eyeshadow, a think layer of eyeliner and a large portion of mascara. She looked like a model._

_"You're pretty."_

_All Sakura could do was stare in awe. Not only did she have a new mother, but she was beautiful._

_..._

_The dark-female suddenly noticed the bright girl under her._

_"Ah -beeeeep-, this is Sakura. She's my precious daughter."_

_A rather cold smile was presented to the small female._

_"Why, nice to meet you Sakura. Your father talks about you all the time. Such a doll too."_

_The small girl would smile brightly towards her new mother._

_Somehow at the moment, the cold, dark stepmother knew she was somehow going to have to cause misery to the bright child._

_..._

_**One year later...**_

_Sakura's father died, in an accident in the woods. His carriage went off the track near Roseville._

_What a death. Considering it was Orge feasting season._

_This left Sakura with her stepmother alone._

_..._

_**Another year later...**_

_How dare she? After everything that has happen? She dares become more beautiful than herself?_

_I shall not allow it._

_"Witchress Anko, come forth."_

_In a puff, a purple, spiky head female dressed in a black kimono appears kneeling towards the queen._

_"You called, your highness?"_

_"I need help with a certain pest. Make sure she is cursed. Securing the fact, I am the prettiest of them all."_

_"As you command your majesty."_

_In a blink of an eye the witchress disappeared._

_Later on that day, Anko saw Sakura. She was amazed at her beauty, but more on her inoccent aura. Her mind battled on two sides. In the end, she made her decision. To follow the Queen's order, but as well as her heart's._

_A curse: that only her true love can cure. He must kiss her before her 18th birthday. Since that is when she will awake._

_A twisted fate._

**XxX**

The sound of a running horse came across the garden, the sounds bouncing off of an imaginary wall. The galloping of the horses slowed down as they soon came across the garden they were searching for. The crimson-head rider observed his surrondings. In his mind, the place didn't seem to have changed. The wonderful lavender aroma, the beautiful flowers scattered around the garden and the breathtaking scenery. Though none of those compared to the gorgeous beauty in the glass container.

Step.

-

-

Step.

-

-

Step.

-

-

Every step the crimson head boy took, the closer he was to his promise. The glass container opened. His first approach since ten years ago, was to hold her hand gently in his. He slowly brought his hand up to his right cheek. Even with his dislike of human contact, to him: this felt right.

10. _ ( Everyday, it seems as if... )_

9. ( _I'm losing sight of your... )_

8. ( _you're smile and kindness. )_

7. ( _While he becomes a clumsy guy, )_

6. ( _when he is caught by your glance. )_

He stroked the hand softly against his cheek. This warmth he's been missing. It made me feel...

...happy? Loved? The emotions that lead to betrayal.

5. _( In the corner of this world, )_

4. _( I'm so thankful for the miracle of our meeting. )_

3. _( It's something that can't be put in words, )_

2. _( Because in the end, )_

1. _( It's a silent wish... )_

...

...

A shocked expression passed through Gaara's face. His eyes widening. Pale blue clashed with emerald orbs. What had happened? The female that made him happy, had awakened? Absurb. He had not even kissed her yet. Gaara remained silent. He had nothing to say. He couldn't think of anything to say. His eyes never leaving the pink-haired girl. Her eyes glimmed in surprise and gladness.

"Were you the one that saved me?"

**XxX**

Rather quiet steps were barely heard as the sound approached the rather large cottage. The door swung open as Sasuke entered in. A loud crash was heard.

"Sasuke-teme, thanks for scaring the living daylights out of me!" The person named Naruto screamed.

"Naruto-kun, please no s-screaming in the house." The violet head woman replied to his outburst.

"Gomen Hinata, it was my fault for not knocking." Sasuke said.

"It's alright Sasuke-san. We were almost finished lunch. We're heading to see Sakura-chan i-in a couple minutes."

"Yeah Teme. Let's all go see Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I just came from the garden."

"It wouldn't hurt to go again. I bet Sakura's smiling right now." Hinata spoke with a hint of amusement.

"Hn."

So with that, the three friends walked down the path. Not expecting the crimson-head prince and a now awakened 'Sleeping Beauty.'

**XxX**

"Were you the one that saved me?" Inoccent emerald eyes looked towards the male. Her eyes scanning his features. She's never seen such a handsome man. She dropped her gaze as she noticed the place she was in. The breath-taking garden. The view, full of serenity and peace. She looked back at the male, hoping for an answer.

No reply. She got up from her sleeping position. She slowly untangled her hand from his large ones.

"I believe in love, the future and everything. Everything happens for a reason."

Gaara's eyes widened even more. His heart beating faster, something inside him triggered. He felt his heart aching for...? For what?

**XxX**

_March 23rd, ten years ago._

_"I have to make this convincing. I am unable to disobey the Queen's order, but I cannot do this to such a girl."_

_Her mind kept battling. It was so wrong. Yet she is a witch, she killed her lover Kakashi. She shows no mercy. But to this small little girl, she's risking her life for her._

_"Here goes everything."_

_Anko put her on her black cloak, using the hood to hide her face. The cloak was black, a bit shabby and it reached to the knees._

_..._

_There she was. Skipping through the small forest along the path. Anko took the apple and placed it into the small basket. She then acted her way through the path, coming across the princess._

_"Konde wa seik gui yo, wa das shi de, te a yei ka kise a de do kas uhm ne da..."_

_Her angelic voice echoed through the trail._

_Sakura stopped when she saw the "old lady" limping her way on the trail._

_"How cute." The witch acted._

_Blink. Blink._

_"Here little girl, take this pretty apple and eat to your heart's content." The Witch said happily, taking out the red apple._

_"Why, thank you very much." The young girl replied, taking the ripe, red apple from the Witch._

_"You're very welcome Dearie." The Witch crackled before she left._

_CRUNCH!_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_THUMP._

_The witch then came back making sure the girl was cursed. Anko bent down to the body, and put her mouth near her right ear._

_"I'm sorry this has to happen little girl. But please listen to me."_

_Tears began to brim her eyes._

_"This curse will be released once your true love, kisses you. But this must happen before your 18th birthday."_

_Oh, now how much she regrets doing this._

_But what is done is done._

**XxX**

"So, like blahblahblahblah..." Naruto ranted on.

Sasuke wasn't paying much attention. Just more onto the fact that maybe what he wants to be will never happen. Maybe he wasn't her Prince in shining armor. His onyx eyes went to the violet head woman. Hinata just nodded her head to Naruto. Trying to get him to be more civil. He turned his head, noticing they had reached the garden. But something was off.

They entered the garden quietly and suddenly froze on the spot. Their eyes glued onto the pair inside the garden. The unknown red-head ( Only to Sauske ) kneeling infront of a sitting and AWAKENED Sakura.

"Who are you?" Silence overcame the garden as she said those words. The first time they've heard her speak. Little did Sakura know, there were other people besides Gaara in her presence.

"I'm..." Gaara started, not noticing the people around them until...

"GAARA!" Naruto shouted. How typical.

The couple in the middle of the garden snapped their head to the direction of the voice. They didn't get to reply because, Naruto jumped them. Or rather Gaara. While Hinata and Sasuke walked up to the couple in the middle. Something inside Sasuke boiled. Jealousy?

A hand smacked Naruto across the back of the head painfully. Making the loud goof let go of Gaara from the suffocating hug. A small tear went to the side of Naruto's left eye.

"Ouch, Hinata-chan. That was more painful than usual." Naruto complained, rubbing his new bump.

"Naruto, why are you here?" Gaara asked suddenly after being released. His hand held Sakura's softly.

Sakura's eyes soon wandered to Sasuke. His appearance made her feel something fuzzy inside her chest.

_( Don't look at me with those eyes. I don't want to melt from your intense gaze. )_

"Ah, Haruno-san. You're awake. How are you feeling? Are you hungry?" Hinata asked rapidly to the sitting female.

Sakura just starred. Who were these people? She already recongized three of the four people. The blonde boy was called Naruto. The crimson head was called Gaara and the voilet female was called Hinata. Sakura used her right hand to rub her right eye. Trying to adjust to the light she was forbidden to see for such a long time.

"Ah, I'm a little hungry Ms. Hinata." Sakura replied still rubbing her eyes.

Sasuke piercing eyes never left her form. She was more beautiful awake. Her shimmering emerald eyes looking amongst the world she was forbidden to for such a long time. Her body figure. A pretty slim waist and skinny form. How did she survive ten years without eating? His thoughts all based on the female sitting there, munching onto a loaf of bread, Hinata brought somehow.

The pregnant silence was broken, once Naruto recovered from his boo boo.

"Hey Sakura, how'd you wake up?" Naruto asked. He doesn't shut up does he?

Sakura would smile at the question, giving the audience a suspense filled moment. Finally she spoke.

"I really don't know. I was only told that once my true loved kissed me before my eighteen birthday, shall I be awakened. Once I awoke, I saw this man infront of my eyes." Sakura explained.

The trio looked at Gaara. Was Gaara the person that had awakened Sakura? Was it a miracle that he appeared on the day she was suppose to awake? Many questions ran through their heads, as they gap slightly towards the couple still holding hands. Confusion and astonishment crossed their features. The difficult and heartbreaking feeling for Sasuke, knowing maybe HE wasn't the one who saved her from this curse. The disappointment for Hinata, believing it would be Sasuke who would end of saving Sakura. Then the gratefulness and acceptance for Naruto. Even though it may not have been Sasuke, Naruto can accept the fact not everything you do goes your way. Gratefulness for the fact, it was the "promise" they might have woken up the beauty.

"Excuse me. May I please know where I am?" Sakura suddenly asked. Her eyes glimmering in curiousity. The innocence around her making them stare in awe.

"You're in Roseville. You were brought here ten years ago. Do you not remember anything Sakura-san?" Hinata asked quietly. Unlike the males she has control over her obsession of chibi and utteraly adorable faces.

The power of two words brought the green eyed female into a twist of emotions. Ten years? It's been ten years?! Cursed at eight and suffered through ten years of darkness.

...

...

...

Ah, the story continues once they realize that fate isn't the King of the Chess Board. It's just a pawn in someone else's game.

**XxX**

I hoped you like this chapter. Took me sometime to read it over. Still might be some grammar mistakes and such, and I apologize again and again for them. Next chapter: Ten Years. ( Might take about another two weeks. ) Thank you a lot for reading.


	4. Time

A/N: I like how the story is going at the moment. I am deeply sorry for any grammar mistakes or incorrect punucations. I have gotten better at it. Again, thank you for reading my story! Sorry for updating is so late!! Oh and also, the underline italics are lyrics, but it's what a 'person' is saying. It's just a very important person in the story.

Summary: He wanted to her knight in shining armor.. The way he bent his head down to kiss her, held love. He loves her. But, she'll never know. AU.

Disclaimer: Does not own Naruto. Most likely, never will.

**XxX**

_Cursed at eight._

_Eight; when her beauty began to grow._

_Tick tock. Tick tock._

_Ten years since the day she was cursed._

_Ten; for the seconds she counts down from._

_Tick tock. Tick tock._

_..._

_Took one bite._

_One; her only love._

_Tick tock. Tick tock._

_Is time running out?_

_The truth can't unfold itself. The seeker must be able to find it._

**XxX**

Emerald eyes scanned her body. Was she honestly asleep for such a long time? Once she got a good look at her body, she noticed her well developed chest, her nicely shaped legs, a rather light flawless skin. Her body covered in a small fluffy pink dress. With ribbons and laces everywhere. It constricted her movement in her body. Even so, she still replied to the question.

"I'm sorry Hinata-san, I have no memory of my past. Well, not all of my memory." Sakura sighed at th reply. She never thought of it 'til now. How come she was cursed? Why did that woman do that to her? She barely even knew her! A pan went through her chest. Her memories suddenly returned. Her father's death, her stepmother, the reasons...

-

-

-

What exactly did any of these memories mean?

_Hphm, I want to see your tears pour out..._

Obviously at the moment, we as people...are unable to tell.

"Oh, I see Sakura-san. Do not fret over it. Come on, let's go back to the cottage and have a cup of tea." Hinata suggested. Her main focus was to help the pink-haired female, and her other focus was to try get the three guys to stop being so silent. She meant two guys to stop being silent, and Naruto to shut up for once.

_...Pour out without a reason..._

The dark-haired female helped lift the girl up to stand. Though being asleep and such for a long period of time, her legs collasped from her weight. A sight for sore eyes. A pink-haired beauty fell down onto her eyes making a 'W' letter with her legs. Her eyes gleaming in curiousity as she tries to get up again. But still, repeating the same process.

_...No one knows inside your heart, the glass fragments are raging a storm..._

Suddenly without notice, Gaara sweeps her off her feet, bridal style. Cliche as it is, it was the perfect picture. The movement of his lift. The way their hair flown in the wind as their eyes met. Picture perfect. No flaws, no mistakes, none.

_...The wounds become a sickness, all the doors become walls, I've become an enemy in the mirror..._

Now to anybody's eyes they would be amazed and stunned by the motion. Yet to Uchiha Sasuke's eyes, it was the way, the female being picked up smiled. Her eyes shimmering in surprise and...happiness? A torn feeling went through his heart. What did you expect? For someone who spent almost every waking moment thinking about someone he wished to...

...be her knight in shining armor.

-

-

-

_...Doesn't it hurt...?_

**XxX**

**7 years ago...**

_Deep thoughts and pained expression was brought onto Sasuke's face. His mind occupied by a rather growing female he goes visits every weekend. Remembering every bit of her features. Yeah, even though it's only been three years, the different changes in the female were visible. His mind never stopped wandering to her. It was like an addiction. Or maybe..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_a curse._

_I'll keep from anyone knowing you, and leave the breath to tighten out._

_Even with his stoic face, his mother Mikoto Uchiha noticed something wrong with her son. She shoot a worried glance towards her favoured son. Something seemed unsettled._

_"Sasu-chan, what's the matter?"_

_His head shot up._

_"Nothing Mother."_

_Like she'll believe that._

_Well, you need to see and hear for yourself, to believe._

_Like the way Sasuke did._

_Tick tock._

_Tick tock._

_Tick tock._

_Time's still ticking._

_I'll make you choose in the end...(aren't I bad?)_

_Since I'll take away all the reasons in this world, for you to stand..._

_Because in the end, your feelings will die before my heart..._

**XxX**

"Come on, let's go Uzumaki." Gaara demanded as he started walking off away from the garden with Sakura in his arms. The three other people just standing there, agreed mentally. Thus, a new rambling session has started again by Naruto.

_Pain when you cry. Scars though you try. Tears say goodbye. Fallin' down the time is tickin'. Suffering (when you cry) From (though you try) Death (I shall save you.) Does it matter darling?_

Never did they expect a bonded fate between the group. While they walk towards the cottage. Sakura snuggling closer to Gaara's chest. The rather envious eyes of an Uchiha looking else where, but the image infront of him. Naruto talking absolute non-sense, with Hinata pretending to listen.

_While walking through the dark, when I'm panicking in the shadows, my breath does the same..._

In truth, how do you handle the heart break of knowing after everything you've done, all the time you've spent. . . it wasn't you that suceeded in the task. It kills. It hurts. Pain. Betrayal. Disappointment. The agony of un-fufillment.

"So then, Shikamaru from Landville came and all he could say was 'troublesome woman." Naruto exclaimed as they neared one of the village cottage from Roseville. Naruto and Hinata's cottage.

_I'll reach my lips to yours, when all the doors in my world close, I'll support you with my hand..._

A yawn suddenly escaped Sakura's rosey lips. A rare smile brought onto Gaara's face. Picture perfect. Perfections to every last detail.

_Such beauty, she even closed everyone's eyes, believing..._

-

-

-

-

-

_Her eyes showed her suffering, reflected like stars that become your light..._

"Alright everyone, we're here." Hinata annouced in a shy voice. Their cottage wasn't anything special...for them. The cottage was about the size of a football field. A house made for royals. Though to the five it was just a normal house. It was only three stories high, a living room, personal chambers and a watching tower. Just like a mini palace.

_This body, it causes so much pain. It's such a wonderful attribute. Yet it's still dreaming, and it's still sleeping..._

Being led in by Naruto, Gaara set Sakura down onto single-person, brown, silky chair. Her eyes telling him a thank you. The only reponse she recieved was a nod, before he went and seated himself on the large golden sofa across from Sakura. Sasuke did the same, except for sitting two seats away from Gaara. His eyes glarring mini daggers at Gaara's head.

_Come on, come on. Let's fix this game up. It wouldn't be any fun without confusion and regret._

A whole long period passed with no words exchanged. Just complete and utter silence. That was until, Hinata and Naruto came back out with tea and cookies in their hands. Their smiles brightening up the large living room. Hinata set down the tea and cookies onto the table between Sakura and Gaara. Her lavender eyes scanning over the tea cups. Slowly and gracefully pouring the tea into the beautifully designed tea cups.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

_You're going to cause some damage. With everything played out, this game can be easily won._

Sakura's emerald eyes were somehow capivated by the flow of the tea pouring to the cups. The light brown colour, the evaportation leaving the liquid, the way it would glim against the light. Her eyes focused directly it, as if...

**XxX**

_"Mother, Father, let's have a tea party together." A playful, young version of Sakura would suggest, skipping towards the pair in the living room. Her eyes full of life and happiness._

_"Awh, princess. That seems like a good idea. Don't you agree -beeeeep-?"_

_"Why not?"_

_"Yeah, thank you!"_

_The happy family walked together to the dining room. The dining room has a long oak table. A couple stuff animals were sitting in some seats with tea cups infront of them. A small chuckle escaped from Sakura's father._

_Sakura quickly grabbed her father and step-mother's hand and dragged them towards the three seats at the west side of the dining table. She seated herself at the end of the table with her father and step mother on each of her sides._

_"Let's have rosemary tea together!"_

_And with that, little Sakura took the nicely, polished tea kettle, and elegantly poured the tea. The delicious aroma, beaming into their scents. Their eyes happily eyed the tea that was poured._

_"It's Rosemary."_

**XxX**

"Hm, is something wrong Sakura-san?" All eyes directed onto her. Concern visible in their auras. Yet, her eyes didn't move a bit. Still starring upon the tea that was placed infront of her. Suddenly, she spoke.

"It's Rosemary tea isn't it?"

A sudden moment of silence started. To everyone but Hinata. The shock in her face trying to confirm this question. She opened her mouth to speak.

"Yes, it's Rosemary tea Sakura. Roseville is famous for t-their Rosemary tea. Truth be told, Roseville is the founder of Rosemary tea." A calm smile graced Hinata's lips. Sakura's eyes reflected a hint of pain was it?

Nothing else was said.

_Tick tock._

_Tick tock._

_Tick tock._

_Tick tock._

_Tick tock._

_The clock strikes one._

_Time is the knight in this chess game._

**XxX**

A/N: I'm sorry for the delay in update. I'm just a little cramped, and has a sickness of Writer's Block. Bear with me please? Once again, apologies for any spelling mistakes and or incorrect grammar. Thanks for the support.


	5. Attractive Lies

A/N: Sorry for the late update. Geography projects are a pain in the rear. Anyway, enjoy ASK chapter 5.

On another note: I made a mistake in chapter 3. I wrote she was four, and then two years later she's 6. I meant for it to be 8. So in chapter three it should have been: three years later.

Disclaimer: Naruto will never in this life time be mine.

**XxX**

_A smile._

_A laugh._

_A tear._

_Let's dream together._

_A small amount of happiness can be achieved._

_So smile._

_So laugh._

_So shed a tear._

_It's still all part of the played out plan._

XxX

An akward silence washed over the teens in the exqusite living room. Their eyes wandering around, thinking of a way to break the silence. A pair of pale blue eyes wandered onto the sleeping beauty. Now, what else was he suppose to do? She has woken up, and somehow he was there at the very moment, about to kiss her for the very first time. A pain. Guilt. Forcing deep inside his invisible heart.

_Sakura you're so pretty...Sakura you're so pretty..._

Invisible heart. Painful existance. Is that what he is suppose to feel? Allowing her to follow through with this lie. She will never be happy. Especially with this...

...this lie.

This lie.

This lie.

'I will never like you. But I'll always love you.' Gaara thought inside of his mind. A hollow echo recalled his train of thought. Love? Is that even possible? For this 'Gaara' to love.

_People won't leave you alone..._

The sound of a teacup awakens Gaara and the others from their trance. All eyes glued onto the person who set down the cup gently. Eyes occupied by sadness and...what emotion? A concerned look was shared between the violet head and blonde head. They realized a small problem in this situation.

_To know, you love is only a moment..._

They both like her. One maybe caring for the beauty more than the other. Now, silently the eyes watch as the pink-headed beauty opened her pale pink lips, trying to express something.

_No matter what is said, you'll know in the end it's a lie..._

"I need to know something. Why in the world are you people treating me so nice? I've never met any of you people in my life." Her voice was demanding yet gentle at the same time. Her eyes focused more on her tea cup than the people sitting around her.

"Would it satisfy your confused heart if we answer that?" The smooth voice of Gaara asked, related to the question being asked.

"No, it wouldn't. But this is all I can ask for now." Her eyelids dropping down, covering her eyes from the sight around her. A small humming tune was heard.

_Let's go play...come on. This isn't any fun. I want to play this liar's game..._

"It's because, in the past..."

"Infatuation is what brought us to you." A voice interuppted.

"No, not infatuation. Attraction, Uchiha." Gaara said, sending a small glare in the direction of Sasuke.

** CRASH! **

**XxX**

_"Princess, your father has returned home. Would you like to greet him in the main hall?" A young female servant asked politely to the four year old Sakura, as she was playing with her stuff animals._

_"Hm? Daddy's home?" Sakura asked with her emerald eyes widening._

_"Yes, princess. Your father has arrived. Now, if you would like to greet him, please freshen up and dress according."_

_"OKAY!" Little Sakura exclaimed before running to her closet and fixing up her._

_Step._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Step._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Step._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Hop._

_"DADDY! DADDY! YOU'RE HOME!" Sakura yelled out as she ran further away from the large staircase she stepped down from._

_A light laughter echoed through the main hallway._

_The young girl would hug her father lovingly, before turning away to meet him in the face._

_Attraction._

_The moment Sakura looked into the eyes of her new step-mother; attraction for envy and hatred was formed._

_Attraction to the stepmother._

_Attraction to the smile._

_The tear._

_The laugh._

_The pain._

_"Wow, you're pretty!"_

_And there's the liar's game._

**XxX**

A sudden jolt went up Sakura's spine, as she dropped her tea cup. The liquid spilling onto the soft carpet under their feet.. Her eyes bulging out of her head. Focused on...a certain object. What happened next was unpredictable. Sakura rose up from her seat, her right hand covering her mouth from gaping. A tear escaping her shocked, emerald eyes. She backed away from the group sitting in the living room. Then she started running. Running from the living room. Running from the group. Running out the door. To escape. Escape the object of her past memory.

The group of teens sat there, completely stunned. The female that has been a sleep for such a long time, suddenly got up and ran away. Their reaction would obviously be...

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?!" Gaara yelled as he suddenly ran after the sleeping beauty. Not noticing the afraid looks of the couple who sat together on the couch.

Sasuke just sat there. Like someone has him in their grasp. Not letting him leave the seat in the living room. His eyes immediately scanned Naruto and Hinata. Noticing the defeated look in their eyes. His eyes drifted over to the spot where: Sakura freaked out from and where Naruto and Hinata felt looked guilty from. Dark orbs, suddenly flew open. Finally noticing the...problem.

_Attraction at the sight. Something that draws us into temptation, guilt and pleasure. Replay this..._

**XxX**

_The four year old version of Sakura was standing infront of the large, red staircase. Waiting for her beloved father to come down and bid his farwells before he heads out for another mission._

_Pink flats against the marble floor could be heard through the main floor. Her soft humming as she paces back and forth parrel to the staircase. Her pretty pink hair tied up into two high curly ponytails, while her dress sways with each of her pacing movements._

_tap._

_tap._

_tap._

_"Daddy!"_

_The young looking man with a gorgeous pale complexion walked down the large staircase, with a large smile on his face._

_"Sweetheart, what are you doing? Don't you have your lessons to go to?" As in lessons, he means 'tea parties' with her stuff animals, he gets her everytime he goes out for buisness._

_"Nope Daddy. I wanted to see you off, before you leave!"_

_A low chuckle was emitted from his throat, as he took her small hand into his much larger one, walking down to the front door. The maids around that area opened the door gracefully for the couple. Once they stepped outside, a oak carriage was in view. A tanned horse holding the carriage and a rather intelligent looking person controlling the horse._

_The intelligent looking man hopped off his carriage, and proceeded to the small female. His hand holding a small doll with pink hair, handing it towards her._

_Sakura's father did not notice this because he was a little busy talking to the servant infront of the door. Sakura quickly smiled at the man, before hugging her father from behind._

_"Well, Sakura-hime. I'm off for now. I'll be back in about two weeks." He said sadly, for leaving his daughter again._

_Sakura quickly, before her father left, gave him her favourite pink clip, with a cherry blossom on it. He kissed his daughter goodbye before entering the carriage._

_Her small fragile arms clutching onto the doll, as she watched her father being driven away in the carriage._

_Too bad she didn't notice the scars and holes on the doll's arms and legs._

_What fate? That she lost the doll right after she was burned and cut a week after._

**XxX**

Her feet were running as fast as they could. Not even one glance back. Her heartbeat racing. What's wrong with me?

_I hate the part of me that makes me so...weak...yet so attracted. 'Dear heavenly Father, forgive me for I have sinned. By my own bloody eyes, I have seen something that I should not have seen.'_

"Sakura, WAIT!" Gaara screamed out with frustration, as he continued to chase after the beauty. In the back of his mind, he wondered why she ran away in the first time. Though his mind didn't care about answering that question at the moment, instead focusing on catching the girl before anything happens.

_It's scary. It hurts. He died. I'm alone._

XxX

"It can't be..." Sasuke's voice broke through.

Right infront of the eyes of the young Uchiha, was the picture of what seems to be a middle-aged man, with detailed features, and a pink cherry blossom clip on the left side of his _was_ silky hair. Engraved on the clip was something only someone who looked closely enough could see. A name.

-

-

-

Sakura Haruno.

_I'm scared. It hurts. He died. I'm alone._

So alone right?

_Attraction and Lies._

_Pawns once again in a game._

_Being perfectly played out._

**XxX**

My apologies for the shortness of the chapter. I'll update as soon as possible. Sorry for any grammar mistakes and such.


	6. Liar's Game

A/N: Back. I hope you guys like this chapter better than the last. I've tried my very best to update, even with my tutoring classes. Please forgive me for the inconvience again. Also, to a certain person out there (his name shall not be mentioned); you owe me two hollister shirts, thank you very much. As a replacement for my PEPSI stained AE T-shirt. Well, I apologize for any grammar mistakes and such.

Disclaimer: Oh no. No disclaimer. I own Naruto. That's why, Sasuke's not the main character, Sakura's annoying in the like first 3 seasons and Karin isn't dead. Oh yes. I own Naruto.

**XxX**

Decieved.

-

-

-

Loved.

-

-

-

Lies.

**XxX**

Her eyes.

_Pretty eyes._

Were full of tears.

_Pretty tears._

Flowing down her cheek. Her legs running away from what she thought was a place of no return. She couldn't stop running, her body going against her will. Why was she running?

_Now I do as I please, as I lie through my teeth. Someone will get hurt, but it won't be me._

The warm summer breeze passed through her silky, glossy hair. Eyes shut tight as she raced faster through the path. Never noticing the red-headed male chasing her, or the danger that she was heading for.

_So go ahead and believe, each and every word I say._

"Why in hell's name do you have that Naruto?" Sasuke screamed out. After all the time he's been at their cottage, he never took notice of the pink pin that had the name of the girl he adores engraved on it. How stupid of such an Uchiha prodigy.

No reply. This had started a riot inside of Sasuke.

"Screw this." And with that, Sasuke ran after Gaara and Sakura.

Perfect timing.

_I need to feel your lips against mine. The innocence between us. Scream my name please._

"SAKURA!" Gaara screamed as he neared the running girl. His heart pounding just as quick as hers, but not because he's running. Because he can't watch the tears of the blossom to fall anymore.

_I beg heaven to please erase you, (since it's just a lie.) because without you, I can't even smile or form tears in my eyes._

'Help me. .. . I'm scared. .. ' Inside of Sakura's mind was fear. Fear. The feeling that makes a person feel scared of insecure. Her legs felt like jelly as she finally slowed down inside the garden, where she was stuck asleep for such a long time. Sakura's legs fell onto the floor as she cried.

"I'm scared, help me. Daddy, I'm scared. Bad people are going to kill me." Sakura sobbed unwillingly. Her heart slowed down a bit, but it still pounded fast. Her imagination went wild. The day her father left for that mission. The looks of happiness that graced everyone's face. Then the evening when she was told her father was dead. Rain mixing with her tears as she ran out of the mansion.

_I don't want to live anymore (the lies are killing me)..._

**XxX**

_The day of he beloved father's return, little Sakura sat on the large staircase in front of the main door. Her bright emerald eyes sparkled as she played with her pink curls. She made sure she looked especially nice today. Since when her Father came home, he would kindly return her clip, and have dinner with her. A charming smile came across her delicate doll face._

_But she never expected that the preson that would walk through that door would destroy her spirit in pieces._

_**CREEK.**_

_Emerald eyes lit up. Her body bounced up as she ran towards the figure coming through the door._

_"Daddy, Daddy. I've missed you so mu--"_

_Her voice stopped. It wasn't her wonderful father. It was the bulter Walter. His eyes dropped down to meet little Sakura's. A look of sorrow. But at her age, she didn't realize what was going on._

_"Sir Walter, where's Daddy?"_

_A moment of silence was brought upon the two people in the room. Until a sigh escaped the bulter's lips._

_"Young Miss. I am sorry to inform you that your father, has passed away."_

_I can't see you, even when I want to, but I'm still right there..._

**XxX**

Large arms wrapped themselves around Sakura's fragile frame, and molded her back to a developed chest. Her tears continued flowing, even though she wanted them to stop. Her hands found their ways to the holder's forearms. Telling him, she accepted his embrace.

"I've finally caught up to you." That voice. The voice she believed to be her savior. But it's such a shame she doesn't know, it's not the truth. He's not the one she truly loves.

_And, you're so sorry, but you love me. But it's just a lie. . . .( liar ) What you didn't know now, you know that you need me. . . ._

"Sakura, relax. It's alright." A head with flaming red hair, and pitch-black cirlces that covered his closed eyelids was in her blurry view. Tears stopped coming out her eyes, but the tears that stained her pink cheeks were visible.

_So without even thinking, I let you leave so easily, because once again, you're so sorry, but you love me. . . . _

Timing is key. It's chance. It's fate. More pieces in the chess game. Sasuke didn't expect this to happen. The picture of Gaara holding onto Sakura like a teddy bear, embracing her lovingly. While Sakura in turn allowed him. It would have been picture perfect, if HE was the one holding onto the girl he loves. HE was the one being embraced back. HE was the one that recieves affection. Too bad it doesn't always goes their way.

_Leave me, so the memories will slowly fade, and allowing me to the be only one in pain. . . ._

All he could do was watch the beautiful scene that should have involved him. Not that red-head in his desired place at the moment. His heart once again aches in what mortals would call, heatbreak. Anger rose in his body. Defeat showed in his eyes. Determination worked its way inside his head. Even if he thought he wasn't the one who saved her from a sleeping hell.

He was.

He wanted. . . .

To be her knight in shining armor.

The kisses.

The way he bent his head down to kiss her.

Held love.

He loves her.

But.

She'll never know.

He loves her so deadly.

But because of the pieces of deciet,

Everything turns out differently.

_Yes, they say love is pain, yet they dedicate it to their broken hearts, ( come again ), it burns out like an old flame, a memento of us; a lie._

It's **time** for him to wreck the moment. His presence can **change** it. The **lies** people put up. The way **fate** played with them. One step. Just take one step and the moment is ruined. Yet why is he unable to take that step?

"Gaara-san. . ." Sakura softly whimpered out. Even with the small voice Gaara could hear her. He held her a little tighter, as a response.

"Can we g-go on a walk?" Sakura asked in the same gentle voice. Gaara gave no reply. Instead he got up slowly and lifted Sakura bridal style out of the garden. They didn't notice they were going the wrong way, the trail to the trolls. But Sasuke did, though he didn't do anything except follow them secretly.

_Now, people probably don't know, alone without anyone knowing; yeah, those words I said were lies._

Hearts beating.

Minds racing.

Feet stepping.

Eyes blinking.

Fate unwrapping.

_I've been left all alone and I got lost in the midst of it all. . .let's not get this straight. . . ._

_**With Hinata and Naruto. . . . .**_

They sat there in complete silence, understanding the situation. Hinata quietly lifted her tea cup, and took a short sip. She placed back the tea cup and looked at her reflection in the rosemary tea.

"Ne, Naruto-kun."

A blonde head piped up from hearing his name. He looked at the person who spoke his name so many times. The person who he spent most of his life with. His face dropped a bit from the seriousness in her voice.

"Yeah Hinata. . ."

A small sigh escaped her pale pink lips. "Do you remember how we first met?"

Across Naruto's features was a mix of confusion yet happiness. His lips curled into a half grin as he took Hinata's hand into his own. How could he ever forget?

"It was because of Sakura. I remember."

**XxX**

**Day**

**By**

**Day**

**. . . . . . .**

**It'll fade away. . . . **

**Don't cry.**

**XxX**

A/N: I finished the chapter today, it's not that great. Though I tried my best. I started to tutor another group, so a lot of my time is taken up. I know this story is confusing but thank you to ALL the supporters and reviewers for being so patient with me. I know there will be mistakes since I didn't re-read and edit it, but I'm sure there aren't a lot. . .maybe. On another note, I'm sorry to inform this story will be put a side until I can finish another one-shot and until I can get inspiration again. Sorry! But I promise the next chapter will be longer!

Romantic Egoist.


End file.
